


Layla's

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Soft Cell's song 'Tainted Love' -- specifically the lines, "Don't touch me please / I just can't stand the way you tease."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layla's

Warren hates it when Will touches him. Every hand on the shoulder, every clap on the back, every touch is a tease, a taste of what Warren can't have. He wants to shrug off Will's hands, shove off his care and his goddamn human decency, everything about Will that makes him care about Warren enough to ignore his snide comments and rude gestures. Because the very things that make Will desirable are the things that make him off limits.

That make him Layla's.

The toss of his head to get that irritating hair out of his face is Layla's. The hesitant, "love-me" smile is Layla's. The dorky way he tells jokes and the firm way with which he tells the truth even if it hurts—all of it is Layla's and not Warren's, and every flash of skin in gym or laugh at Warren's commentary on Boomer and Powers's secret love affair, every hand brushing his in hero class or clap on the shoulder in Save the Citizen, every one of these is a tease, a taste of something Layla's that Warren wants but cannot have.


End file.
